World War II Wiki:Recommended Reading
Welcome to Recommended Reading! Located here is a list of all the sources that our editing team has compiled together and used over the years. These sources have been voted upon by the community as being reliable and useful for use in articles. It is highly recommended that new users refer to this list to easily find information for articles they wish to write. To suggest a new source, go to the forum board and add it. There, wiki admins and users alike will discuss the source's reliability and usefulness as an available resource. Similarly, to debate the reliability of a source, the forum board is also the place to do it. Munitions *Inert-Ord Vehicles *Military Factory *World War II Vehicles *Lone Sentry - Contains excerpts from numerous original documents and manuals *Tank Encyclopedia Bibliography *Bishop, Chris. The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Weapons of World War II. Metro Books (2014) Aircraft *Lone Sentry - Contains excerpts from numerous original documents and manuals *Military Factory *World War II Vehicles Bibliography *Bishop, Chris. The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Weapons of World War II. Metro Books (2014) Ships & Ship Classes Bibliography *Williamson, Gordon. Wolf Pack: The Story of the U-Boat in World War II. Osprey Publishing (2005) Artillery *Military Factory *Lone Sentry - Contains excerpts from numerous original documents and manuals Bibliography *Lepage, Jean-Denis. The Illustrated Handbook of Flak: German Anti-Aircraft Defenses 1935 - 1945. Spellmount (2012) *Bishop, Chris. The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Weapons of World War II. Metro Books (2014) Infantry Weapons *Military Factory *World Guns *Lone Sentry - Contains excerpts from numerous original documents and manuals Bibliography *Bishop, Chris. The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Weapons of World War II. Metro Books (2014) Uniforms Bibliography *Trye, Rex. Mussolini's Soldiers. Motorbooks International (1995) *Law, Richard D. Bender, Roger James. Uniforms, Organization, and History of the Afrika Korps. R. James Bender Publishing (1973) Units Bibliography *Hata, Ikuhiko. Izawa, Yashuo. Shores, Christopher. Japanese Naval Air Force Fighter Units and their Aces: 1932 - 1945. Grub Street (2011) *Hata, Ikuhiko. Izawa, Yashuo. Shores, Christopher. Japanese Army Air Force Fighter Units and their Aces: 1931 - 1945. Grub Street (2002) *Haupt, Werner. Elite German Divisions in World War II. Schiffer Publishing Ltd. (2001) *Rosado, Jorge. Bishop, Chris. German Panzers of World War II. Amber Books Ltd. (2013) - German armored divisions and how they used their vehicles *Mattioli, Marco. 53˚ Stormo. Osprey Publishing Ltd. (2010) Tactics Bibliography *Doubler, Michael D. Closing with the Enemy: How GIs fought the war in Europe, 1944-1945. University Press of Kansas (1994) *Rottman, Gordon L. World War II Infantry Anti-Tank Tactics. Osprey Publishing Ltd. (2005) Battles Bibliography *Hastings, Max. Retribution: The Battle for Japan: 1944-45. Borzoi Books (2007) *Clark, Lloyd. Anzio: Italy and the Battle for Rome–1944. Atlantic Monthly Press (2006) *Stille, Mark. Santa Cruz 1942. Osprey Publishing Ltd. (2012) *Zaloga, Steven J. Metz 1944. Osprey Publishing Ltd. (2012) *Forczyk, Robert. Kharkov 1942. Osprey Publishing Ltd. (2013) *Forczyk, Robert. Demyansk 1942-43. Osprey Publishing Ltd. (2012) People * iRemember.ru - Interviews with Soviet military personnel who fought during World War II Misc. *WWII Gyrene - Site dedicated to the US Marines during World War II *Italy 1935-45 Bibliography *Rielly, Robin L. Kamikaze Attacks of World War II. McFarland (2010) *Thompson, Richard J. Jr. Crystal Clear: The Struggle for Reliable Communications Technology in World War II. IEEE Press (2007) - Largely about the US Signal Corps and its advances in the field of battlefield communication *Bombardier's Information File (1945) - Original Document